powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Rise
Power Rangers Dino Rise or (PRDR) also known as "P0W3R R4NG3RS D1N0 R1S3" is a fan-fic series and a sequel of Power Rangers France Squadron based on Kishiryuu Sentai Ryuusouger and a 1 dinosaur-themed series in Mattel era and created by POLISHBRO265 and co-produced by Hasbro. This series will be very, very dark and very more mature. Synopsis "Neo-computer virus named Kauron infects the world after 85 milion years of evolution and battle with him. In 3009 5 years ago after defeating Horror 5 teens are now adults and ended this studies and disbanded. Rocky adventures the cave when he search a Jurassic Crystals. Then Beta has been revived with new model. When Kauron infecting Rangers are back to the duties to destroy the neo-virus once and for all. They are... Power Rangers Dino Rise!" -Narrator After 85 milion years of evolution and battle with neo-virus Kauron this virus has infected the world and they're borned 2 brothers of Bellman: Sambell, Mooshman and the Darkons. 5 years after the events of France Squadron and defeating Horror in 3009 5 teens Isaac, Mateo, Sean, Rex and Carly are now adults and ended a studies and disbanded. Beta 12 is borned with new model. Rocky during adventure of caves he founds a Jurassic Crystals. During infection by Kauron rangers are back to save the world and defeat the virus. In episode 6 the truth is revealed by Rex who discovers the virus created by Rocky but later it was a lie because this virus is not created by Rocky but by 1 generation of brothers of Bellman. In episode 12 Hank Johnson (played by Chantz Simpson) replaces Mateo because he travels to China to make a wines. Characters Rangers Allies *Beta 12 *Max Muñez *Franky Muñez *Shelly Muñez *Mateo Muñez *Sally Nin Tian Power Riders Category:POLISHBRO265 Villains The Bellman Tribe *Sambell *Mooshman *Sledge 2.0 Grunts *The Drakons A-Squad Rangers Arsenal *Jurassic Crystals *Dino Bracers *Jurassic Sword *Steel Crystal *Dino Custom Mode *Dino Laser *Shine Morpher Zords *Red Fire Zord *Blue Sea Zord *Pink Wind Zord *Green Forest Zord *Black Stone Zord *Gold Shine Zord *Yellow Sun Zord Megazords *Dino Rise Megazord *Dragon Megazord *T-Rex Battlezord Morphing Call and Roll Calls *Isaac: "It's Morphin' Time!" *All: "Go Go Dino Rise!" *Isaac: "Fire Knight! Dino Rise Red!" *Mateo/Hank: "Sea Knight! Dino Rise Blue!" *Carly: "Wind Knight! Dino Rise Pink!" *Sean: "Forest Knight! Dino Rise Green!" *Rex: "Stone Knight! Dino Rise Black!" *Harry: "Shine Knight! Dino Rise Gold!" *Rocky: "Dragon Knight! Dino Rise Yellow!" *All: "Rangers Together, Dinosaur Forever!" *Isaac: "Power Rangers..." *All: "Dino Rise!" *Isaac: "We'll Rampage You... Once and for all!" *Victory quote: "Virus Extincted." *All: "Dino Custom Mode, Initiate!" *Dino Sword: "(Another Type)" *Dino Sword: "1, 2, 3, 4 , Power Up!, (Another Type)" Category:Mattel Era Episodes *Dino 1: New Era of Dinos Pt.1 *Dino 2: New Era of Dinos Pt.2 *Dino 3: New Era of Dinos Pt.3 *Dino 4: Roar of Justice *Dino 5: Back to the Future *Dino 6: True or False? Pt.1 *Dino 7: True or False? Pt.2 *Dino 8: Later *Dino 9: Dynamic Isaac *Dino 10: Green's End? *Dino 11: Zapping *Dino 12: A New Side of Blue *Dino 13: Kid Stuff *Dino 14: Meet the New Bro *Dino 15: Time For Power Rider Pt.1 *Dino 16: Time For Power Rider Pt.2 *Dino 17: Denided *Dino 18: Bride of Doomsday *Dino 19: Who Are You? *Dino 20: Yellow's Born *Dino 21: Kid is Gold!?!?! *Dino 22: Is Water was a Bluer... Or Blacker? *Dino 23: InFamous Pt.1 *Dino 24: InFamous Pt.2 *Dino 25: Drag Me Down *Dino 26: Good Old Times *Dino 27: Sledge is Back... Again!?!? *Dino 28: The Far Cry *Dino 29: A-Squad's Back *Dino 30: A Ranger Region *Dino 31: Ranger War Pt.1 *Dino 32: Ranger War Pt.2 *Dino 33: Farewell, A-Squad *Dino 34: Control-Alt-Delete (Dino Rise) *Dino 35: Promise from 17 years ago *Dino 36: HaterJack *Dino 37: Frustration *Dino 38: Maniac *Dino 39: Swapped Identify Pt.1 *Dino 40: Swapped Identify Pt.2 *Dino 41: Area 51 *Dino 42: No Escape *Dino 43: Virus May Cry *Dino 44: Not Gonna Die *Dino 45: Non-Control *Dino 46: Rescue Plan *Dino 47: Save the Zords *Dino 48: Fall of the Bellman *Dino 49: Sledge's Fall *Dino 50: Black Sun *Dino 51: I Will Win *Dino 52: Time's Up Pt.1 *Dino 53: Time's Up Pt.2 *Dino 54: Payback Time Pt.1 *Dino 55: Payback Time Pt.2 Category:Hasbro Era